


Smile

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that could apply to any of the Senior Staff, I see it as Josh/Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

My day started badly, I woke up late and got stuck in traffic but then I got to work and she smiled. My meetings started badly and Leo nearly yelled but then she smiled. I was hit by a door and scolded myself on some coffee but then she smiled. We played poker, just like the old times and as usual I was loosing but then she smiled and life was good again. My car wouldn't start and so she took me home. We bantered and she smiled. She made my day good and all she had to do was smile.


End file.
